


Welcome Home

by Fangirllikewhoa



Series: Power Play [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirllikewhoa/pseuds/Fangirllikewhoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima returns from a trip and is welcomed properly.  Again, smut, no plot.  These girls are working through some power dynamics, so if that isn't your cuppa, this isn't for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Though it hadn’t been terribly long, just a four day trip to visit her parents in California, Delphine was keenly anticipating her partner’s arrival back to their apartment. She’d lit candles, put on Cosima’s favorite playlist and found herself pacing in nothing but her lover’s purple robe. She glanced up at the clock again, seeing that Cosima should be arriving any moment. She reached for her phone, sliding it on though she had no notifications. Finally, she heard the scrape of a key in the lock.

Her gut clenched at the sight of her lover’s compact form. Though the gene therapy had worked, there was still a niggling part of Delphine’s brain that would always worry about the young clone’s health. Seeing her walk in, pink cheeked but breathing slowly and steadily despite the stairs, provided her with a quick rush of relief.

Cosima smiled when she noted Delphine’s attire. She slid her bag off of her shoulder and it landed on the floor with a thump. She unbuttoned her coat and unwound her scarf, before crossing the room. Delphine was so caught up in watching the young woman, she almost started when Cosima drawled, “Heeey, miss me?”

“Mmm. I did miss you. I am glad to have you home, safe.”

Cosima wound her arms around the taller woman. “Would you care to show me how glad you are?”

Delphine was already peppering her face with kisses. She gasped as frigid fingers found their way beneath her robe. “You did not wear your gloves, _cherie._ ”

Cosima slid her hands up to cup Delphine’s breasts, skimming frigid fingertips, causing already hardened nipples to tighten almost painfully. “Nope, but I have to say, I’m feeling like a genius right now.”

Dodging the swat that was aimed squarely at her backside, Cosima stepped back to remove her clothes. “I’m not really into any more anticipation. Is it ok if I take care of these?”

Delphine nodded and crossed over to the bed, pulling their duvet to the floor. Before she could turn around, she felt Cosima at her back, pushing her forward into the bed. She allowed herself to be tumbled down to the mattress by the petite woman’s slight weight. She heard a clatter of glasses being tossed onto the bedside table before she felt Cosima’s lips begin to trace her spine. 

With excruciating patience, the brunette sketched lines down the freckled form of her lover’s back with her fingertips before pressing open-mouthed kisses to the constellations she had drawn. She reveled in the twitch of muscle beneath her hands and mouth, before finally grasping Delphine’s hips and pulling her up and back. Delphine craned her head over her shoulder to meet eyes darkened with purpose. She arched slowly back on her heels before spreading her thighs and leaning forward onto her hands and knees. “Like this?” she asked. “We have never…”

Cosima surged forward, draping herself over her lover’s back, “Yeah, and right now I’m asking myself why the fuck not?” She ran her hands around Delphine’s long back to cup her breasts before sliding them back down, over her belly, to tease at her cunt as she nipped and sucked behind the blonde’s ear. She skimmed her fingertips over the wet heat of her lover before she asked, “I want to fuck you with our new toy, like this. May I?”

Swallowing thickly against the need that sprung to her throat, she nodded. “Yes. Please. Hurry.”

With a speed she didn’t know she possessed, Cosima slid a shallow box out from under the bed. Nimble fingers made quick work of the straps and buckles. Her mouth went dry as she looked back to the bed to see her lover, kneeling and open to her, sliding her own hands over and over her clit. She gave her straps a final tug before sliding in behind her.

“Hey, no fair starting without me!”

Delphine straightened to her full kneeling height, dwarfing her clone lover. “ _Excusez-moi_?” She looked down her aquiline nose at Cosima, who quickly hung her head.

“Uh, sorry. I mean, that was really hot. May I join?” 

“ _Absolument, ça va mieux._ See that you remember your manners.”

Cosima lowered her gaze briefly before popping her head up, tongue caught between her teeth in a smile. She drew Delphine into a long, slow kiss, allowing the blonde to control the tempo. When their embrace tipped from loving to licentious, she pulled back, gently pressing Delphine forward again. “Please. Please, I want this so much,” she whispered hotly. “Let me take you like this.”

She positioned herself between her lover’s feet. Slowly she leaned forward, running the head of her cock through the wetness that had pooled in the blonde’s center. She teased her hand over her clit, until she felt Delphine swat at it. “No. That’s not what I want. I want you to fuck me.”

All of the air rushed out of Cosima’s lungs at her lover’s admission. Sucking in a stuttering breath, she gripped a pale hip as she guided the head of her cock to her entrance. Delphine slid her arms out, cradling her head in her forearms as she pushed back and up against Cosima. She groaned as she watched her lover take it all in one long stroke.

She felt her cunt flood as she fucked her lover in earnest, long deep, punishing strokes that had them both groaning and panting. She traced her palm down the center of Delphine’s back, now slick with sweat, until it tangled in her hair. She threaded her fingers through the curls and tightened them experimentally, gratified at the moan she heard slip from Delphine’s throat.

She pressed her hips closer and shortened her strokes, knowing that her partner liked deep contact. She closed her eyes against the tightening in her own cunt. She begged in a voice ragged with need, “Would you touch yourself again? Please? I don’t want to come like this, but I am getting so fucking close. I need you to come so I can have your mouth.”

It was almost a moot point as Delphine replied “Yes, love” and slid her hand between her body and the sheets. Cosima could feel almost instantly when she touched her clit. A new, delicious resistance built up as she rocked into her ass. Two strokes more, three and suddenly she was coming for her, hand fisted in the sheets, head thrashing, as Cosima struggled to hang on through the onslaught. When she finally quieted, Cosima slid back and released the strap-on from her hips, tossing it over the side of the bed before tackling Delphine.

She watched as the taller woman stretched, all leonine grace and impossibly long limbs. “That was wonderful _cherie_. Now… what was you needed so badly that you had to rush me along?”

The look of absolute smoldering intent left Cosima speechless for a moment before she recalled she’d been asked a question. “Your mouth. I want your mouth. I’ve missed you.”

“Mmm, and I have missed you.” She fished her hand along the side of the bed until she came up with one of Cosima’s scarves. She ran it through her fingers before tightening it between her hands. She trailed it over Cosima’s arms, before figure-eighting it around her wrists, which she was pleased to see Cosima present to her over her head, hands gripping the wrought iron of the headboard. She secured it swiftly before pressing a kiss to Cosima’s forehead.

“ _Poor petit chiot_. You rushed me, so now you must learn some patience.” The blonde took her time with Cosima. She kissed and bit at her shoulders, clavicles, hips and thighs. She brought her to the edge, trembling and moaning, with her mouth, her tongue, before she stopped. She pulled herself back up Cosima’s body, waiting for the trembling to subside while she kissed her neck, her ear, praising the young woman’s patience. Over and over again she took her right to the precipice before pulling her back using her mouth, her hands, her thigh. When Cosima didn’t think she could take it anymore, she thought to beg, but kept her tongue. This earned her the reward of watching Delphine bring herself off with her own hand before finally taking pity on Cosima and allowing her release. 

It took only the barest strokes of her tongue after she whispered, “now” and Cosima nearly flew apart in her hands. Muscles still trembling, Cosima waited for her hands to be untied before curling into Delphine’s shoulder sleepily. “Maybe I should go away more often” she said against her skin.

Delphine stroked her lover’s dreadlocks absently. “The welcome home is certainly worth it,” she sighed as she felt Cosima slide into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Props to Oddgirlout who made sure everyone's hands were accounted for and my French wasn't too mangled. Merci, mon ami.


End file.
